worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Products of the Interstellar Union
=Autonomous Forces= Vehicles OAH-1390 MADNESS Planetary Systems OAH-1390 "Aaliyah" Autonomous Dynamic Assault Unit A soulless killing machine concieved of in the darkest depths of the minds of madmen, the 200-tonne Aaliyah assault unit represents a sufficient concentration of force to match an entire army group. Individual examples XOAH-1390A-004 and XOAH-1390A-005 are fitted with highly experimental 'blink' displacer devices and are not considered combat-ready. ;Loadout: *Right arm: **1× AIL-1377 railgun OR **1× AIL-1379 railgun OR **1× AIL-1367 high energy laser *Left arm: **1× AIL-1377 railgun OR **1× AIL-1379 railgun OR **1× AIL-1367 high energy laser *Shoulder: **1× AGL-1381 high-calibre railgun OR **1× AIL-1338 4-cell hypercapacity VLS *Other: **1× AIL-1333 interceptor plasma projection system *Support Systems: **1× AGL-1328 shock field generator **1× ADD-1335 defense field generator **1× XANB-1353 displacer (XOAH-1390A-004 and XOAH-1390A-005 models only) **1× AED-1359 electronics warfare suite =Expeditionary Forces= =Tau Auxiliary Forces= Equipment FER-220 Imperial Tau Photon Grenade Omer Science FGR-220A Thermal Grenade FGL-229 Imperial Tau Pulse Pistol Omer Science FGL-229A Plasma Pulsar FGL-232 Imperial Tau Pulse Rifle Omer Science FGL-232A Plasma Pulsar FGL-235 Imperial Tau Pulse Carbine Omer Science FGL-235A Plasma Pulsar FGL-239 Omer Science FGL-239 Auxiliary Grenade Launcher AGL-240 Imperial Tau Burst Cannon Omer Science AGL-240A Plasma Pulsar AGL-244 Imperial Tau Burst Cannon Imperial Tau Long-barreled Burst Cannon Omer Science AGL-244B Plasma Pulsar AGL-246 Imperial Tau Fusion Blaster AGL-251 Imperial Tau Fusion Cannon AGL-256 Imperial Tau Plasma Rifle AGL-260 Imperial Tau Plasma Cannon AAL-262 Imperial Tau Missile Pod Omer Science AAL-262A Multiple Launch Unit FGL-273 Imperial Tau Rail Rifle Omer Science FGL-273A Railgun MGL-278 Imperial Tau Railgun Omer Science MGL-278A Railgun AGR-285 Imperial Tau "Hammerhead" Railgun Omer Science AGR-285A Railgun AGL-288 Imperial Tau Railcannon AGL-292 Imperial Tau Flamer AAL-297 Imperial Tau Ion Cannon AAL-299 Imperial Tau Cyclic Ion Blaster AEL-309 Imperial Tau Decoy Launcher Omer Science AEL-309A Adapted Decoy Launcher AGL-318 Imperial Tau Flechette Discharger Vehicles SEH-205 Imperial Tau "Tetra" ;Crew: 2 (pilot/gunner, spotter) ;Loadout: *Turret: **1× markerlight *Underside: **2× pulse rifles *Support Systems: **1× disruption pod Omer Science SRH-205A Scout Skimmer Derived from the Imperial Tau "Tetra" skimmer bike, the SRH-205A features an enclosed cockpit for improved crew protection, a simplified hull design, improved powerplant, and adjustable seating to accommodate both human and tau personnel. ;Crew: 2 (pilot/gunner, spotter) ;Loadout: *Turret: **1× AED-302A advanced identification, ranging, and fire control unit *Underside: **1× AGL-240A plasma pulsar *Support Systems: **1× AED-328A holographic jammer Omer Science SGH-205B Scout Skimmer This up-armed attack variant replaces the target designator system with a plasma pulsar in an agile turret and the underside weapon mount with a pair of external missile hardpoints. ;Crew: 2 (pilot/gunner, spotter) ;Loadout: *Turret: **1× AAL-240A plasma pulsar *Underside: **2× AGM-304C antiarmour missiles *Support Systems: **1× AED-328A holographic jammer SRH-210 Imperial Tau "Piranha" ;Crew: 2 (pilot, gunner) ;Loadout: *Nose Turret: **1× burst cannon OR **1× fusion blaster *Wing pylons: **2× gun drones *2× seeker missiles *Support Systems: **1× decoy launcher **1× disruption pod Omer Science SGH-210A Attack Skimmer ;Crew: 2 (pilot, gunner) ;Loadout: *Nose turret: **1× AIL-244A plasma pulsar *Wing pylons: **4× ACL-305 pylons (16× AGM-304C antiarmour missiles) *Support Systems: **1× AEL-309A decoy launcher **1× AED-328B holographic jammer SCH-214 Imperial Tau "Devilfish" ;Crew: 2 (vehicle commander, pilot, gunner) ;Loadout: *Chin turret: **1× burst cannon *Wing pylons: **2× gun drones OR **4× missile pods (48× smart missiles) *4× seeker missiles *Support Systems: **2× decoy launchers **1× disruption pod SGH-216 Imperial Tau "Hammerhead" gunship ;Crew: 2 (pilot, gunner) ;Loadout: *Main turret: **1× heavy railgun OR **1× ion cannon OR **2× long-barreled burst cannons OR **2× fusion cannons OR **2× plasma cannons *Wing pylons: **2× burst cannon OR **4× missile pods (48× smart missiles) OR **2× gun drones *4× seeker missiles *Support Systems: **1× targeting array **2× decoy launchers **1× disruption pod Omer Science SGH-216A Armoured Attack Skimmer Featuring a greatly simplified hull configuration, the SGH-216A combines the firepower of the original Imperial Tau design with Mirakarm's atmospheric thruster and modular hardpoint technologies, resulting in a leaner, meaner attack skimmer that's perfect for devastating enemy armour formations at all ranges. The new design separates the commander's cupola from the automated primary turret, and adds a second cupola for the gunner. Both cupolas mount remote weapons stations. ;Crew: 3 (vehicle commander, pilot, gunner) ;Loadout: *Main turret: **1× AIL-60A high energy laser (air defense) OR **1× AGL-278A railgun *2× Remote weapons stations: **1× AGL-229A plasma pulsar *Chin turret: **1× AGL-240A plasma pulsar *Wing pylons: **4× AAL-305 pylons ***16× AGM-304C antiarmour missiles OR ***8× AAL-262A multiple launch unit (96× AGM-267B small diameter missile) *Support Systems: **1× AED-303A fire control unit (chin mount) **4× AEL-309A decoy launchers **1× AED-328A holographic jammer SIH-219 Imperial Tau "Skyray" ;Crew: 3 (vehicle commander, pilot, missile controller) ;Loadout: *Upper wing pylons: **6× seeker missiles **2× markerlights *Wing pylons: **4× missile pods (48× smart missiles) *Support Systems **1× targeting array **2× decoy launchers **1× disruption pod SGH-329 Imperial Tau XV15 "Stealth" battlesuit ;Crew: 1 (pilot) ;Powerplant: 1× light jetpack ;Loadout: *Primary: **1× battlesuit burst cannon *Support Systems: **1× stealth field generator SGH-333 Imperial Tau XV25 "Stealth" battlesuit ;Crew: 1 (pilot) ;Powerplant: 1× jetpack ;Loadout: *Primary: **1× battlesuit burst cannon OR **1× fusion blaster *Support Systems: **AED-327 stealth field generator AND **1× targeting array OR **1× shield generator OR **1× battlesuit drone controller SAH-337 Imperial Tau XV8 "Crisis" battlesuit ;Crew: 1 (pilot) ;Powerplant: 2× jetpack ;Loadout: *Primary: **1× battlesuit burst cannon OR **1× fusion blaster OR **1× plasma rifle OR **1× battlesuit missile pod (6× antiarmour missile) *Secondary: **1× battlesuit burst cannon OR **1× fusion blaster OR **1× AGL-256 plasma rifle OR **1× battlesuit missile pod (6× antiarmour missile) *Tertiary: **1× battlesuit burst cannon OR **1× fusion blaster OR **1× plasma rifle OR **1× battlesuit missile pod (6× antiarmour missile) *Support Systems: **1× targeting array OR **1× shield generator OR **1× battlesuit drone controller Imperial Tau XV88 "Broadside" battlesuit ;Crew: 1 (pilot) ;Loadout: *Shoulders: **2× railgun *Arms: **4× battlesuit missile pods (48× smart missiles) OR **2× plasma rifles *Support Systems: **1× targeting array OR **1× shield generator OR **1× battlesuit drone controller (2× gun drones) Omer Science SGG-337B Artillery Walker The SGG-337B removes the redundant thrust units found on the Imperial Tau model, turning the artillery walker into a pure ground superiority unit and freeing up space for additional reactor capacity and electronics. ;Crew: 1 (pilot) ;Loadout: *Shoulders: **1× MIL-278 railgun **1× MAL-305 pylon ***4× MGM-304C antiarmour missiles *Arms: **2× MAL-262A multiple launch units (48× MGM-267B small-diameter missiles) *Support Systems: **1× MDD-306 shield generator **1× FED-338A drone control unit (2× FGH-339C autonomous combat assistants) FGH-339 Imperial Tau Gun Drone ;Loadout: *2× pulse carbine Imperial Tau Shield Drone ;Loadout: *1× decoy launcher *1× shield generator Imperial Tau Sniper Drone ;Loadout: *1× rail rifle OR *1× markerlight *1× battlesuit targeting array Omer Science FGH-339C Autonomous Combat Assistant ;Loadout: *1× AGL-240 plasma pulsar